


Details

by hitlikehammers



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-18
Updated: 2010-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitlikehammers/pseuds/hitlikehammers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It shouldn’t be a surprise, but it kinda-sorta is. <b>General Series Spoilers for The Big Bang Theory.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Details

**Author's Note:**

> Because, oh hey -- these two are OTP-ish.

Considering it's really about attention to detail -- the difference between a keen and a moan, between hot and too hot, between just right and almost there, between acute angles and obtuse (like she knows the fucking difference, expect, fuck, now she does), between all the minutiae she'd taken for granted for years (years), been annoyed by to no end, had mocked playfully for-freaking-ever (and never would again); all things considered, her head smacking hard against his headboard as her breasts heave into his chest (clockwise, counter-clockwise, fuck if she can tell), it shouldn't really be that much of a surprise that he's so good at this.

  



End file.
